Harry Potter and the World of Amakar
by StarDreamer8876
Summary: An enchanted world is kept safe and secret for many centuries...until danger forces Harry and his companions to rescue this cherished worldand his ownfrom utter destruction...!


_**Harry Potter and other related characters (c) 1997 J.K. Rowling. Profit gain not intended.**_

_**AN: Happens between The Sorcerer's Stone and The Prisoner of Azkaban**_

_**Harry Potter And The World Of Amakar**_

_**(c) 2006 C. Gates**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_England, 514 A.D_

It was the era that King Arthur ruled in Britain, in the Kingdom of Camelot. All was well within the kingdom at half past midnight, but north of the castle, there was trouble...

Merlin, King Arthur's wizard and personal advisor, knew about a realm that lay at the edge of the northern forest, known only to wizards and witches in the kingdom because of its powerful use of sorcery, spells and deep magic. A realm full of stately emperors and empresses, kings and queens, unicorns, merfolk and dragons, faeries and people who were partly animal and partly human, and some of the finest sorceres, sorceresses, witches and wizards that ever were. Merlin's very psychic inner spirit sensed thisrealm was in danger.

This realm was a whole other world within the world in which he lived.

This secret world was called Amakar.

At the end of the forest, he peered out of the trees and into this other world, viewing broad daylight in their world (it was, after all a different world with a different chronology and timeline than Merlin's, a world within a world) several distant majestic castles, green hills and mountains covered with multicolored wildflowers, and ponds and rivers full of merfolk, but so far, it was all he could see. The world was unassuming, if only for the moment. Evil from Merlin's world had never penetrated Amakar, the only evil it knew was the evil it defeated within...but Merlin knew that, at any moment, a certain evil could just appear in that world...at any moment...and _destroy_.

Emerging from the forest to join him were two witches and one other wizard from lesser towns and cities in the Kingdom of Camelot.

"Have you seen Amaleki, Merlin?"

"Not yet, Norwin, but he's sure to come. That wicked sorcerer's been after this precious world and its excellent, almost illimitable use of sorcery ever since 225 A.D."

"It's amazing he's been alive that long!"

" ' Tis the longevity spell he put on himself, Asha," replied Merlin to the witch. "he's vowed to stay alive _just long enough_ so he can make carefully, meticulously laid out plans to overthrow the Supreme Emperor and Empress of Amakar, gain control and use its power for absolute evil."

"His magic is not too cunning or great for us," said Fallon, the other witch. "We're powerful against almost anything. Our only hope is to somehow use what skills we have to preserve this endangered world, before he destroys it...and destroy _him_."

"How are we going to preserve this world?" asked Norwin.

Merlin dug into his pockets. He pulled out a small, gleaming, square-cut sapphire.

"This enchanted jewel I received from a fellow sorcerer from Spain was found in a secret enchanted jewel mine in the depths of Egypt, where sorcerers there use these jewels for spells, and the like. If I can capture this world and put it all inside this enchanted sapphire, maybe it will have a chance to flourish."

An ominous growl came from within Amakar, a growl as if from a hungry wolf possessed by madness...

The merfolk, who were busy frolicking in the waters, suddenly turned to where the sound was coming from and screamed. Townsfolk in the distance, ants to the eyes of Merlin and his friends, turned, screaming, and ran.

A massive fireball emerged from the midst of Amakar, shaped like the skull of a human skeleton. It roared with a madness that chilled Merlin and his companions to the bone marrow.

"Amaleki! The most cold-blooded wizard alive! He's using his Omnipotent Skull spell!"

The Ominpotent Skull spell gave Amaleki, originally a human, almost illimtable power, one of the most dangerous spells of the Dark Arts. Merlin and his cohorts had no choice but, in battle, to put their every ounce of heart, mind and passion into subduing him.

The skull stopped at the edge of the north forest and faced the four. He spoke in a deep guttural voice. "Fools! You are all mere gnats in my sight! I shall smother you like a candle flame in no time at all, and then I shall kill the Supreme Emperor and his beloved wife, and rule Amakar and use its limitless power to rule Camelot, and then, this entire world _you _live in!"

"We come against you in the name of Amakar and Camelot!" shouted Merlin in reply.

The battle began. The skull breathed ice on the four, hoping to turn them into ice statues. Merlin stood in front of his friends and put up a shield with his wand. The skull vomited molten steel, Asha used her wand to turn it into flowing Merlot wine. From its eyes poured deadly puff adders. Asha and Merlin turned them into twigs as they poured out. Daggers made from pure diamond, which were so sharp they could cut through anything, thrusted themselves from the skull's eyes and mouth.Norwin was wounded in the arm, but managed, with Fallon, to turn them into spinning, long stemmed roses. "His vulnerable part is obviously his brain!" callled out Fallon. "Use your magic to strike him in the brain area, below his skullcap!"

The skull rose higher in the Amakar sky. "Merlin!" shouted Asha.

Merlin boldly darted right under the unassuming skull, and held the sapphire high in the sky between his fingers. "Protectus Entraptus!" he shouted. Asha, Norwin and Fallon touched their wands together at the tip and cast a Deadly Lightning spell. "Luz Mortar Mortem!" they shouted.

Suddenly, everything happened at once. The enitre world of Amakar, kingdoms, mountains, valleys, cities, countrysides and villages, all the inhabitants within, all were encased inside the tiny sapphire, tiny enough that it fit between Merlin's fingers. The lightnig bolts from the other's wands struck Amaleki's brain beneath his skullcap, just enough to disable him, and put him in for slow death.

The skull's scream was blood-curdling.

Suddenly, the skull glowed only like a candle, its skullcap stil intact, but the brain nevertheless completely damaged. "Idiots! Simply because you defeated me, you believe the battle has ended. As a matter of fact, it has only begun!"

Then, the skull prophecied.

"The prophecy will come to pass. One of my ancestors will be a wizard, powerful and proficient in the Dark Arts. He will rise in power, prestige and reputation. It is _he _who will overthrow the Supreme Emperor and Empress of Amakar, and it is he who will rule it, control its magic, and use the magic to utterly destroy his adversaries, and conquer all in this world!"

Then the skull faded out...and disappeared.

At sunrise, Merlin and his companions, by a tap of Merlin's wand, flew twenty miles north and west, then north again, of the battle site. To a land of nothing but grass, mountains and hills. An inconspicuous place...

Merlin took the tiny sapphire and buried it seven feet deep beneath the earth. "Do you think the prophecy will come true, Merlin?" asked Asha.

Merlin sighed.

"Only time will tell, Asha..."


End file.
